Naturally derived biopolymers do not always have the structural or functional characteristics required for biomedical applications. Nevertheless, polymeric biomaterials are used in biomedical applications including medical device coatings, artificial implants, and drug delivery devices. Polymer networks may be formed, for example, by crosslinking water soluble polymer solutions to form a water insoluble polymer network. Mechanical and structural properties may be manipulated by modification of the crosslinking density which controls network pore size, water content, and mechanical properties.
Polymers, matrices or gels are attractive for tissue engineering because those materials can encapsulate cells. Some polymers or gels have a high, tissue-like water content enabling nutrient and waste transport.